Make You Feel My Love
by WednesdayAAcromion
Summary: Based on Adele's song, this story is about snapshots of Kate and Rick. Short and fluffy. Sorry, I am realy bad at summaries and first attempt at fanfic. :)


_Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so bear with :) This is based on Adele's song, hence the title, and each verse is a seperate snapshot from anywhere in the show and they aren't in order. Enjoy :D _

_When the rain is flowing down your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

As she sat on the swing, drenched and salty tears streaming down her face, she contemplated everything. She stood up and walked to his building, her legs carrying her robotically. Before she knew it, she was in front of his door and knocking, the wood harsh on her cold hands. The door opened and his face appeared. "Beckett what do you want?" "You." She replied, kissing him. Leaning her forehead against his, she said "I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kissed him again. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away slightly. "What happened?" "He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you." He looked at her for a moment, searching for sincerity in her eyes. Finding none, the door was slammed close and her petite body slammed back against it, his mouth crashing once again into hers. Their hands intertwined, she led them to his bedroom. That night when he thought she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you." He then drifted off, too soon to hear her reply "Always, Rick."

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

That day, they had almost frozen to death, trapped in a freezer. Finding out that Josh was only there to make sure she was okay and then straight off to god knows where, at around 7.30pm, she headed to his house. He took her in, gave her blankets and they curled up on opposite ends of the couch. They had just finished the first movie when he noticed she was looking out the large window at the stars, tears pooling in her eyes. He was at her side in milliseconds, arms wrapped around her shoulders. She turned into him and cried. "What's wrong Kate?" Kate just cried harder and then sniffled. "Okay, okay, shh, you don't have to tell me, shh." He held her until she finished crying and noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. Rick then laid them down on the sofa and watched as she cuddled into his chest, still fast asleep. With his arms around her waist, he soon fell asleep too.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind that you belong_

They stood in his kitchen, making spaghetti carbonara. Rick was stirring the sauce and Kate was watching the pasta. The sauce began to boil and pop and a splat got on his cheek. "Crap! Ow ow ow ow ow! Thats hot!" Kate whips around and starts laughing at him. "Hey! Its not funny." He said pouting. When Kate finally stopped laughing, she grabbed a tea towel and began to wipe at his face. She watched his eyes grow darker and she bit her lip, finger still poised at his cheek. Before either of them realised, their lips were millimetres from each other, then 'STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP'. Alexis came running down the stairs and appeared in the kitchen, slightly breathless and with a pencil behind her ear and a book in her hand. "Dad, guess... ohhh um am I interrupting something...?" They separated quickly, Kate went back to the pasta and Rick looked up at his daughter. "Um, no, we were just, um, nothing." "Okay, well just yell when dinner is ready." "Kay." She bounded back up the stairs and the adults relaxed. Kate snuck a quick glance at Rick and went back to stirring the pasta. "Maybe this was a bad idea coming tonight." She muttered. He turned around, placed his large hand on her lower back. "Please don't say that. You know that you are always welcome here. You're like our family. Kay?" He said with a small smile. She stared into the calming ocean blue of his eyes and nodded slowly. "Thank you Castle." "Always."

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
_So there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love_

Painfully thin and as white as the sheets she was laying in, she looked deep into his eyes. "I'm really tired right now." She said. "Of course. Of course. We'll talk tomorrow." "Do you mind if we don't? I just need a little bit of time." "Sure. Sure, how much time?" "I'll call you, okay?" "Sure." He walked out of the room, only stopping at the door for a moment to look back at her. Seeing the black and blue bruise that just peeped out from under the covers, he sighed and walked away. When he was gone, they both whispered, "What I do for love." A tear rolled down both their cheeks. Quickly swiping it away, he went home and tried to write and she endured three months of missing her wise-cracking, lovable, nine-year old on a sugar rush.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway over there_  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

She sat on the beach, the wind tossing her hair wildly. She watched the churning sea as the tropical storm was starting to hit it and thinking of her own churning stomach. Looking to the right, she saw a car get picked up in the distance on the highway. Shuddering, she got up, dusted herself off and turned around, straight into the arms of Richard Castle. She jolted slightly but then reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. He placed his hand on her now protruding stomach and kissed her again, smiling into it. "Come inside Babe, a storm is on its way." She left his arms and started to head back up to the beautiful Hampton's house. He followed her up. She stopped just before the steps and turned around to look back at the sea. He stood there in awe, as the woman of his dreams, Kate Beckett stood there, pregnant with his child, simply staring at the raging sea. "How about Stormy?" He asked, smiling. "Castle, I'm five months pregnant, not yet. And definitely not stormy." She said, grinning back.

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_To make you feel my love_

He lay in bed next to her, dreaming pleasant dreams of her. About finding the end of the earth, just cause she told him too. When he found it, he sailed straight back to her. As the morning light streamed through the windows, she turned in his arms and looked at him. He had a soft smile gracing his handsome face. She smiled to herself and then made a move to get out of the bed. She felt his arms tighten around her and then heard "What are you doing" "I'm getting out of bed" She said back, already sitting. He yanked her back down and said "Too early, stay here." She rolled her eyes and settled back down. Moments later he heard, "I love you." "I love you too Kate." They grinned and then started another go round.

_Finish!_

_Hope you enjoyed the story and reviewwwww! :D Wednesday xx_


End file.
